Weapons in Just Cause 4
This article is a list of all known weapons in Just Cause 4. Very few of the weapons have known names so far, so the article relies on descriptions and screenshots. This article will eventually be moved to Category: Just Cause 4 Weapons, similar to Category: Just Cause 3 Weapons. Secondary Fire Main article: Secondary Fire. A new function is secondary fire, which allows the player to use the weapon in a different way, for example an under-barrel grenade launcher. List The names in the list are taken from pre-launch gameplay videos. All those videos are marked as being subject to possible change, so please do not make articles for them yet. Nearly blank pages with speculation are not very helpful. Assault Rifles *'SW9 Assault Rifle' - Seems to be the "basic" kind of assault rifle, like the U-39 Plechovka. Its secondary fire is an under-barrel grenade launcher. *'21-J Smart Rifle' - Not much is known about this, but it apparently has a homing function that allows you to lock on enemies and upon firing will allow the bullet to travel to the enemy in any direction. *'Signature Rifle ' - looks to be an upgraded version of the 21-J. *'Bullshark Assault Rifle ' - looks like a bullpup assault rifle. *'SW1-PBA Assault Rifle ' - looks similar to the Bullshark, but with a smaller magazine. Submachine guns *'SMG-2 ' - used by Black Hand ghost units. It looks similar to the Uzi, but with a bent handle. Sniper Rifles *'LRD-3 Sniper' - A sniper rifle used by Black Hand snipers. Its secondary fire is a homing rocket launcher. *'PBX Super-Sniper 4' - Another sniper rifle. The secondary fire is some kind of mine launcher. Explosive weapons *'AT7 Rocket Launcher' - Another 'basic' weapon like the UVK-13. It fires like a normal rocket launcher. Its secondary fire is firing it into the air and making it land where the crosshairs are pointing, like a guided mortar. *'AT3-X Rocket Launcher' - Performs like the Capstone Hydra from Just Cause 3. It fires multiple rockets at once in a straight line. The secondary fire appears to be a lock on similar to the Fire Leech. *'PGL-6 Grenade Launcher '- Used by Black Hand grenadiers. It fires like a normal grenade launcher, similiar to the UPU-210 from Just Cause 3. *'PBX Mine Launcher 2A7 '- Launches grenades that stick to a surface and when secondary fire button is pressed, blows them, similiar to the GE-64 . Shotguns *'CC10 Shotgun' - Regular shotgun, like the U-96 Kladivo *'PBX Auto-Slug 4' - A full auto shotgun with a magazine, likely the successor to the Automat U12. *'Golden Shotgun '- A golden version of the Auto-Slug. Features are unknown. It is a bonus DLC included with the golden gear pack, part of the deluxe edition. Heavy weapons *'Defender Machine Gun' - The only known light machine gun. Its secondary fire is to deploy shields on either side of the weapon in a fixed position, similar to mounted guns. It is the successor to the Urga Vdova 89. *'RG-PBA 9 Railgun' - A hand held weapon that fires projectiles at a very high velocity. Its secondary fire is launching a drone into the air to assist in combat. Black Hand soldiers have been seen to fire a more powerful red shot, so that could be another option. This weapon possibly uses Bavarium due to the blue streak emitted when firing. *'PWC V4.2 "Wind Gun" '- A gun that fires wind, launching people and objects alike. Its secondary fire is to launch a more powerful wind shot with more that launches practically anything not nailed down. *'DA 9.3 "Lightning Gun" '- Primary fire is a continuous stream of electricity, secondary fire summons some kind of lightning bolt. Possibly a DLC weapon. This weapon is similar to the EDEN Spark. Artillery *Mounted railgun - A large mounted railgun. Judging by the aiming reticule, it may have multiple levels of charge. *There is a mounted AA gun that looks something like the Capstone FH155. *Multiple more artillery weapons. See the Artillery article for details. Category:Content Category:Weapons Category:Just Cause 4 Weapons